Stupid Things - Misery Series
by Shawa
Summary: Daria goes to her prom


Stupid Things   
by Shawa

Legal Stuff: I Don't own Daria, and I have nothing worth suing me so lay it off.

This is my first fanfic. English is not my natural language so there might be some errors in that text. Hope you like it.   
There is a song list at the end. I you want to know those songs you didn't even know they Existed.

Synopsis: Daria, Jane, Trent, & Tom go to the girl's prom. Jane gets whacked. Daria gets Trent. No big Deal here

Roll-in: Daria Opening Montage (Standing on my Neck - Splendora)

Morgendorfer's House: Padded Cell

Split-Screen with Daria & Jane They're on the phone (All that she wants - Wizo (cover from Ace of Base))

Jane Common you know you want it

Daria (dry) Jane

Jane Well dou you see an other alternative? (Bt) Don't think so...

Daria I can ask Jesse

Jane You'd be bored after 5 minutes... I know what i'm talking about, believe me you'd better ask Trent.

Daria Oh the hell with it... but you ask him

Jane You bet I will!

Helen (O/S) Daria! Diner's Ready

Daria Gotta go.. See ya

Jane Bye   


Jane's Room

Jane (Jumpin around) Yes! Yes! Yes!

Trent enters

Trent What's the fuss about?

Jane Nothing. You doing something Friday night?

Trent No, why?

Jane Daria needs a date for the prom.

Trent So?

Jane She wants you to be her date

Trent Really? I can do that for her?

Jane Good i'll tell her

Trent Do I need to wear something special?

Jane I think your court wear will do

Trent Good.

Trent exits.

Friday Night:

Daria's Room

Daria is wearing a basic black dress with a slit up to the knee on the right side and Jane got a red chineese-styled red dress with a stunted dug collar. They also wear their boots.

Daria So he sais yes like that? No talkback?

Jane Yep

Daria Anyway, could you help me put my hair up?

Jane Sure (while she's doing it) So who did Quinn ended with for tonight?

Daria Jamie

Jane One of her three leashed dogs?

Daria Yep, the blond one

Jane What about her plans to dominate the world?

Daria Waited too long, had to fall back on her yes man.

Jane It's done.

There's a knock on the door

Jake Can I get in?

Daria Yeah were decent dad

He enters the piece

Jake Wow! You really look geat Kiddo, You too Jane

Daria (blushes)You're saying that just to please me.

Jake I swear, you really look hot in that dress! You're gonna break some heats down there!

Daria Well, thanks dad.

Jake So you're going with Trent?

Daria Yes. I know he's old for me

Jake (cuts her) I'm sure he'll be fine. I remember when he stayed here, he's a fine boy, he reminds me when i was his age.

Daria Why did you come here?

Jake I just wanted to warn you Helen got her camera out

Daria Oh boy.

Jake Try to be kind with her. For me, please

Daria Ok, I will.

Jake Thanks

He exits

Later

Jake (O/S) Girls! Your dates are here!

Jane Well, Show on girl.

Downstairs

Jake & Helen are on the coucher, Trent & Tom are by the door waiting. Trent wears a black 3 piece suit with a dark khaki shirt, a black panama and small rouns dark glasses. he holds a black rose. Tom has a stripped black suit with a dark blue shirt. Daria and Jane climb down the stairs. Trent sees Daria and has a face that says: "My god! She's Hot!" Tom sees that and smiles a Trent. (Thunderstike - ACDC)

Tom (Whispers) Never tought she would look that great, many girls would kill just to look like that

Trent (Whispers back) What other girls? never heard that there other girls on earth. (Tom grins more)

Helen Guys would you like to pose for me?

All four If we must

Helen You do

They get together. They look like a police line-up

Helen Common I want some smiles

Daria I never smile without a good reason

Jake Daria, please

They smile unheartedly, Helen snaps a few pictures.

Jake Now get out of here. Have fun and don't do things I would't do... wait forget that one. Just have fun. If you want a ride back call me.

Daria Thanks dad. Bye mom

They step out the house. In front there is a black '67 Mustang waiting for them (Cars - Fear Factory (cover from Gary Neumann)

Jane How the hell did you get that beauty

Tom It's one of my friend's father's car. I had to get to my knees to have it.

Trent Please lemme drive it!

Tom No way! you're too rude on cars man!

Trent If i remember my car dosen't holds itself with steel wire.

Daria What they would do for cars. (she looks at Jane, she's drooling over the car) Nevermind   


Prom Building, front side, There is a lot of people massed to see the other people arrive. ( It's always like that)

Montage (Pretty Fly - Offspring)

Andrea and other goths gets out of a black '82 Cadillac Brougham Hearse Andrea wears a blue elizabethain dress

Jodie & Mack exiting a british racing green Jaguar XJ8 Jodie wears a classy jaguar fur like dress. Mack has the Men in Black look.

The FC getting out of a stretch Lincoln Town Car limo. Tiffany has a electric blue dress, Stacy a white tume dress, she looks very hyped, Sandi wears the same dress than Jane, Quin has a pale pink A-line dress, their dates, the 3 boys + Robert looks pretty anonymous.

Kevin & Bittanny getting down of a blue Hummer. Britanny has a blue dress and Kevin does not wear his football uniform, he has a black rented tux.

Daria, Jane, Trent & Tom getting out the 'stang, Sandi looks furious

Interior of the ballroom. The four landalians are at their table. (Stairway to Heaven - Led Zeppelin)

Jane (to Tom) Wanna dance, pretty boy?

Tom Sure

They leave.

Daria Sometime they make me sick

Trent Yeah, me too

Daria Common you can have any girl you want.

Trent I know but i'm tired of of dating just to have sex.

Daria Why?

Trent I'd like to do something else than making out with my girlfriends. It's frustrating, you try to talk to them but all they see in you is a talking vibrator. i'm not like that you know it.

Daria I know

Cut to the FC. They're at the drink table without their dates. There is a ice sculpture on the table.

Sandi How can she dare to wear the same dress as I?

Tiffany That's soooo bad.

Sandi I dunno she looks different than you in that (Sandi glares at her) Maybe not.

Quinn Don't worry, you look better than her and she's just a looser. let her be no one'll notice.

Sandi I did. That's enough. I'll make so no one else will.

She grabs the ice sculpture

Cut to Trent & Daria

Trent You know you look really good in that?

Daria (blushes)You're saying that just to be kind with me

Trent No. Really. I just never noticed that you were that beautiful

Daria (blushes harder) Thanks

Trent You know i think i'm in love

Daria (dejectedly) And who is the lucky girl?

(O/S SFX: Smash)

They turn to see from where it comes. Jane is laying down uncouncious. Sandi is still holds the ice sculpture. Tom looks schocked.(Wrath Within - Children of Bodom)

Trent What the fuck?

Daria Jane?

They run to her side Tom holds Trent back before he decks Sandi. Daria gets up and faces Sandi

Daria What the hell was that for?

Sandi I had to

Daria (looks like Jack Nicholson in the Shining, but worse) Cause she's got the same goddam dress than you? I always tought you were a little fucked up but that goes far beyond what i tought

Sandi (Faux-cool) The bitch had just to choose an other one.

Daria looks at her a moment then punches her in te face. Sandi falls down and Daria starts to kick her with her boots. De Martino comes to restrain her but she pushes him away and continues to kick at the girl. De Martino and Coach Gibson succes at restraining her

Daria (Yelling at the top of her lungs) Next time you call her bitch i'll kill you i swear it on my boots understood you goddam fuckin slut?

Trent takes her by the soulders

Trent (Whispering) calm down Daria, she's not worthy.

Later at the Hospital, Waiting room (One - Metallica)

Tom Why did that girl hat to snap like that?

Daria (Still enraged) cause she just a goddam brainless fashion nazi

Trent (senses Daria's wrath) Uh Tom i think you should get the Stang back.

Tom (Picks up) I should

Trent (tosses his keys to Tom) Here take my car, I would not ride in your wheeled junkmobile

Tom Ok. Anyway I would not have a ride in it. I'd slam the gas too hard and blow the carburetor. Later

Trent & Daria Later

Trent takes Daria's hand.

Trent Why are you so upset.

Daria Why? Cause my only friend lies in a freaking hospital bed and I cannot do anything about it.

Trent You could't have done anything. You can't watch every noe she does.

Daria I know that but i still feel guilty

Trent You don't have to. It was a stupid accident. Sad, but it happened. You know if Tom hadn't been there I would have kicket that girls ass to. You know how i feel about Janey. She sure can be a pain in the ass sometimes but she's still my sister. I'm glad to have her in my life. our other siblings never really cared for us. And the 'rents are never home anymore. She's the only family member I really relate to.

Daria I know. She's the one of the few who I really care of, her and you, and Tom in a certain way.

Trent Wanna come outside I have to take some air, that place creeps me out.

Daria Ok.

Ouside

Trent lights a cigarette

Daria Since when d'you smoke?

Trent I only smoke in stressful moments,and this is one. Want one

Daria I don't smoke (bt) what the hell if it can calm me

Trent Here

She lights up

Trent You know i'm glad you came into Janey's life. She was pretty lonely. Before she used to hang with us. I don't think that's so good.

Daria You're not that bad. And the guys are kinda funny. even if they can be dumb sometimes.

Trent Yeah I know, but i think sometimes I have a bad influence on her.

Daria Nah, you're a really nice person. A little Lazy maybe but nice. You're wise and you have the guts to hold on your ethics.

Trent You really think that?

Daria Yes. I think you're the kind of man every sensed woman would like to have in her live.

Trent You know i really like you? I like the way you can make me think, your wicked sense of humor and all that. And I love that smile of yours.

Daria (Blushing) don't say things you don't mean

Trent Read my lips, you're the coolest girl I know. You know when i said you were beautiful, i really meant it.

Daria (Blushing harder) Trent...

Trent (Cups her face with his hand) You know that girl I said I was in love with?

Daria (Feeling her heart sinking in her chest) yeah

Trent I'm holding her beautiful face right now

He kisses her lightly on the lips. She blushes beet red

Trent I love you Daria, and I mean it.

Daria (hesitates a little) Me too, I love you Trent.

Trent It's cold here wanna go inside?

Inside Waiting room

Dr. Phillips walks in

Dr. Philipps Trent Lane?

Tent Yeah?

Dr. Philipps She's awake. Nothing seems to have been damaged.

Tom walks in

Tom So?

Daria She's fine

Dr. Phillips Follow me i'll show you her room.

Tom leaves with Dr. Philipps

Daria We won't say anythig to her tonite ok?

Trent No prob'

They enter Jane's room

Jane Hey here they are

Trent Hey Janey

Daria Hi Jane

Dr. Philipps When you're ready just go to the central desk they'll make you sign the papers.

Trent Ok

In Trent's car, Jane, Tom & Daria are sleeping. Trent parks the car, he kisses Daria in the forehead, she wakes up (Mama i'm coming home - Ozzy Osbourne)

Trent Were home, love

Daria (stretching) What time is it?

Trent 3:30, if you want you can stay here tonight

Daria Okay

Trent Here's the keys, I'll wake those two

Daria goes to the door and unlocks it. Jane, Tom & Trent comes behind

Jane Bed. Sleep. I. Must

Daria opens the door and they get upstairs. Tom & Jane get in Jane's room.

Daria (whispering)Well I think i'll sleep on the couch.

Trent (Hugs her, whispering too) You don't have to. I'll behave. Sweared.

Daria I know you will. I know I won't.

Trent In that case, you can sleep in my bed

Daria I dunno

Trent (smiles at her) You don't have to be afraid. I won't pressure you to anything.

Daria (Looks in his eyes)Aw the hell whit the morals.

They enter Trent's room

Morning, Trent's room, Light peaking trough the stores.

Trent is spooning Daria's body. He wakes up. Looks at her and smiles.

Trent God she looks like an angel.

He gets up, puts a pair of boxers (there little guitars printed on them) and a T shirt on and gets downstairs.

He starts brewing some coffee and making breakfast. He turns the radio on (American Jesus - Bad Religion)

Tom enters the room, clad in only his jeans

Tom (Tiredly) 'morning Trent

Trent Morning Tom. Breakfast won't be ready until a good half-hour.

Tom Is Daria Ok? She seemed pretty upset last night.

Trent Every one was.

Tom I mean i've seen her when she's cold with someone, but I never tought she could be angry like that.

Trent I know, she tends to hide her feelings a lot. Don't worry she's fine.

Tom Hope that girl isn't to wercked.

Trent Yeah

Jane wanders in, she has her usual sleep attire, white boxers, red t-shirt

Jane Coffee

Tom Hi Sweetie

Trent Hey Janey, here's your coffee.

Jane chugs her mug down

Trent 5, 4, 3, 2, 1

Jane Hello people.

Tom looks amused at that

Jane Where's Daria?

Trent Asleep in my room, we wanted to leave you some privacy

Jane In your room? what she's doing her?

Trent (O/S) Crap (aloud) uh

Daria (O/S) Hi love,

Jane Am I still dreaming or what? you said love?

We see Daria, She has a pair of black boxers whit skulls on it and an old Pantera t-shirt

Daria Yup

Jane It's what i think?

Daria Yup

Jane Unbelievable, I turn my back a minute and the get together.

Daria & Trent Yup

Jane Will you stop saying that

Daria Yup

Jane Ugh

Makeovers (Ruby Soho - Rancid)

Trent: Construction worker, Eric, from The Crow

Daria: 5o's Beatnik, Skater

Tom: Punk

Jane: Shirley Temple, Queen Amidala from Star Wars

Jake: Lasagna

* * *

All that she wants - Wizo, album unknown   
Thundersrike - ACDC, can't remember wich album   
Cars - Fear Factory, album unknown   
Pretty Fly - Offspring,Americana, 1998   
Stairway to Heaven, Led Zeppelin, IV   
Wrath Within - Children of Bodom, Hatebreeder, 1999   
One - Metalica, Black Album, 1991   
Mama i'm Coming Home - Ozzy Osborne, Album unknown   
American Jesus - Bad Religion, Recipe for Hate, 1994   
Ruby Soho - Rancid, ...And out comes the wolves, 1994

Any commentaries? [Here][1]

© Triton Productions 2000   
[][1]

   [1]: mailto:shawa@yahoo.com



End file.
